Talk:Great Flood
I think this page was a great idea for someone to make and also that people have made great edits for it. Good-Job! I think Ganon escaped because the master sword in the other timeline was moved. The two master swords are linked so when one was removed the seal broke. possibly but wouldn't you like to think the timelines are linked in some way. Bad TItle I suppose your right. When this article was originally created it was only about how Hyrule was flooded in TWW’s prolog. It didn’t have anything that actually happened in the game. If you want to change the title go ahead. --ShutUpNavi 16:54, 24 October 2008 (UTC) X-nay, this entire conflict revolves around the flooding of Hyrule and the subsequent war that took place after the flood, all is encompassed around the flood though. I see no reason to change the title, and given how long it's been that way, I see no reason to change it now, given that it was the apocalyptic flood that ultimately destroyed the original Hyrule in the end. Hero of Time 87 20:04, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :There's good point. Great Flood describes the whole thing. Besides that, shorter, simpler titles are better. The flood was the cause of all the events in The Wind Waker. It makes sense.--Mjr162006 20:25, 24 October 2008 (UTC) what about the Super Deadly Insanely Brilliant Flood!, ruler of the world? doesnt make sense. (my surname is flood lol) Oni Dark Link 20:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The Great Cleanup Okay this page is officially retarded so I'm going to clean it up especially the ganon dying, there is no offical(THAT IS VERIFIED BY A CREDABILE SOURCE) sequel to WW where ganon's death occursVault009Dweller 09:23, 19 December 2008 (UTC) As we've seen Ganon has been impaled IN THE FACE(OoT's final blow) and stomach(TP when he kills the sage) left in another dimension has his body physically killed(End of TP, and Orcale games showing they had to remake his body) and you think he's dead just because he turned into a stone statue under water that possibly receded a few 100 years later?....yeah your agurement has so much ground NOT!. Then your forgetting some one might be actually dumb enough to pull out the sword, especially if the name of ganon has been lost to time, and lets say a boy is trying to find his way home when he's attacked and the only thing around is a moss covered sword stuck in a moss covered stone. Oh yeah let's not forget the Triforce of power was still within him when he was sealed it never left him. Update With Video: 3:02 look at his right hand the triforce is still there http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I2IBiciXFU[[User:Vault009Dweller|Vault009Dweller]] 03:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I see problems with your such as in the video I posted it clearly shows he has the triforce on his right hand.....just like link has his and zelda has hers......He never wish for the death of ganon he wished "Wash away this ancient hyrule and give hope for the future" give hope that dosen't mean actually kill ganon, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4f1JamwuRM, it's in the video man watch it and he dosen't wish for ganon to be drown he simply says "May you drown with it" Not "I wish to wash away this ancient Hyrule and Ganon". I have studied the series and have to disagree with you because it clearly shows in the other video I posted the triforce of their respective part still on all three of their hands but the wish that comes with bringing all three pieces together was used up. However using that wish dosen't mean you lose the powers you were blessed with by the piece of the triforce. there are too many holes with the ending to know Ganon's true status but Ganon has survived worst and with Zelda and Link still carrying there pieces on their hands, I would bet Ganon still has his. and one more reason why I think he has his, He would had died like he did in TP instead of turning into stone he would have fallen over dead.Vault009Dweller 04:28, 21 December 2008 (UTC) WATCH THIS ONE AT 3:02 pause it and look at his right hand before the flash http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0I2IBiciXFU...his triforce came back.... No the Triforce had nothing to do with the fight between Him, Zelda and Link,for the sake of story, they win the fight but dosen't mean it was because of the kings wish, it was because the player beat him,if the player loses guess what GANON WINS and gets out but since it's required by set story for the game for the player to win Ganon loses. I'm listening to what your saying but after that after all the fighting Ganon has his triforce and it still glows on his hand in that video I listened to everything and I came back with valid answers if you don't wish to accept that he has his triforce after the physical triforce disappered that's on you. And if the GAME FOOTAGE IT SELF IS NO VALID CREDIBLE PROOF I don't know what isVault009Dweller 04:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) 87, You only have your word on that, no one knows what excatly happens to the triforce after it's used just because it floats up and disappears dosen't mean it's gone from its bearer(When Zelda's triforce pieces where completed the physical manifestation disappeared). you still haven't explained why he turned into stone and not a puff of black smoke or exploded or even just fall over limp.Vault009Dweller 05:06, 21 December 2008 (UTC) And yes I'm ignoring you XZ, because even if you side with them dosen't mean their right. I respect your theory and still say it's wrong. There's NO PROOF to your claim other then us seeing it which can always be changed, if something like I said happens with the waters receding and some one pulling the sword out Ganon's head not realizing it's stuck in Ganon(because he's covered in moss or something). Nothing declares that version of Ganon officially dead other, then your word. You still haven't explained why Ganon didn't simply blow up or something if he truly is dead. I rebut what you say by saying the next game can always address that with a clear answer, so right now it's pretty ambiguous to say he's dead. I respect XZ just ignoring him, you can respectfully ignore someone. I'm not one at error, I'm one keeping an open mind for the future, so I will not admit folly until their is 100% proof passed down by Eiji-sama, Miyamoto-sama or some one from the Zelda team declares Wind Waker ganon is dead and with the next game will make that canon. STOP EDIT CONFLICTING, that's so annoying, anyway, if your so sure you made your point a valid one, why keep trying to defend it with more and more evidence.Vault009Dweller 05:27, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I say your wrong, I won't agree to disagree because you will keep calling my edits vandalism which it's not. you have no proof that he is dead! yours has holes as in there no proof he's actually dead beside the fact the triforce flew off...that's all.Your grasping at straws with the stone thing. because they're as wrong as you are, just because others say it dosen't mean it's true.Vault009Dweller 05:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Where dose it say ganon is dead? where? tell me that? where dose it show ganon actually dying that you can prove he's dead that's your hole. You can't prove he's dead, you can only prove he's without the triforce and that he's a large chunk of stone, but dose that mean he's dead? No. there are holes in yours as much as their are holes in mine, with no proof of death being your biggest and no proof of life being mine. 1)Not offical proof he's dead 2)*look's at Ocarina of Time's ending* The triforce was never said to be the reason he survived that attack, before you say it was, he never admitted to it in Wind Waker(which was before TP where it said he relied on it to be immortal). 3)He's in stone so he can't excatly be crushed by the water 4)Where dose drowning come in when he's in stone you can't be drowned if you don't need to breath and when your body is encased in stone 5)But dosen't mean he needs it as explained in number 2 *Dose the OoT Ganon laugh*....I found something that disproves Ganon not having the Triforce of power during that fight. In Wind Waker if you die during the fight with ganon your life is replenished by the Triforce of Courage, Source: http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Ganondorf#Battle_5.... So by simple reasoning that Links part of the triforce would come and save him....Ganon's triforce peice would protect him say against a seemingly fatal blow You're not winning it either I'm giving you pretty good reason you said your self less then two hours ago " " But yet Link is able to use his triforce piece to replenish his health DURING the battle AFTER the triforce supposedly left them.....THAT'S A HUGE HOLE IN WHAT YOU SAID and I'll leave it at thatVault009Dweller 06:19, 21 December 2008 (UTC) That's not gameplay at work if it was it would have started the fight over completely like it normally dose when you die(even against puppet ganon) and I'm pretty sure it's that way when you fight Ganon in OoT, Twlight Princess and Majora in Majora's Mask and where if you LOSE you have to start the battle over again even if it is against the last form of the last boss. Admit it I found a hole with what you said and your trying to cover by simply saying it's game play that never has come into play before or since in any other Zelda game in the last 15 years. Anyway it says just like it specifically shows in the game, that the Triforce of Courage (which you said disappeared into the heavens in other words should be able to help NO ONE), reviving linkVault009Dweller 06:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I'm not going to drop it because this isn't a one day issue it's an issue that goes on until we find out what officially became of that ganonVault009Dweller 06:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Why are you all discussing his death as if he was a mere mortal? He transcends the limits of life and death. He appears in full strength and with all knowledge of the Triforce wherever we see him. The only instance where it is implied he once didn't know about the Triforce is in OoT when it is revealed that Ganon was raised and taught dark magic by the twin witches of Gerudo Desert. After beholding the Triforce of Power and being one with it through an unknown amount of time, there's no doubt he has retained some measure of immortality. He even gives the appearance of a god at times. Discussing his death is as pointless as discussing whether the number 1 died. Tehend123 21:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Theorazation Images does this need to be marked as a clean-up, then? '--C2' 02:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) okay. im waiting. because if it does, it has to removed from the featured article nom's.'--C2' 03:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Noobish question When was The Divine Deluge actually mentioned in the game? or is that fan spec because I have a few problems with the divine deluge mainly 1.Why not just make Ganon mortal and kill him? If he was so much of a problem wouldn't that make more sense instead of drowning the world?(if the goddesses did it) because DROWNING THE WHOLE WORLD seems ALITTLE extreme compared to KILLING ONE MAN! 2.What if Ganon was behind it? seriously he lost all of his people and really didn't give a damn about the actual kingdom itself as much as power... just a thought -- 07:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) 1.At the same time it could just be another hole because it never say it's the goddesses in the intro, youtube.com/watch?v=rEoRavExhfo. The king only believes it to be the gods work, however beside his words it's never truly confirmed who sunk hyrule. 2.Ganon only wants the kingdom and the "wind" it brings so he only wants the power of the Hyrule kingdom. Infact he didn't even wish to kill link he just wishes to have the power of the triforce (he says it right here youtube.com/watch?v=HMqQUPXTPiM )- 07:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) YOUR GODS DESTROYED YOU!!! quote from ganondorf himself. and dont say he could of said that just to trick link becuas ethere would be no need and i think he would be proud of killing loads of people if it was him. Oni Link 13:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Sages Why soes it say that Ganondorf killed the Sages BEFORE the flood? Nowhere in TWW does it say that. I may not have the game, but I did watch walkthroughs, and it never said that.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I did play it. It's just that I can only play 20 minutes of it.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 22:35, May 4, 2010 (UTC) That really does make more sense.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 23:16, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Theory Removal Just want to know the reasoning an admin removed my theory on the great flood, thanks. - Hacksaw140 :I'm pretty sure it's said, or at least heavily implied, that Hyrule was flooded by the gods. Also, there's no concrete proof yet of where Breath of the Wild appears in the timeline. Green Rupee 04:10, March 21, 2017 (UTC)